


Surrender…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Surrender…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finally surrenders to Justin’s wishes…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender…

Title: Surrender…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: g…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Summary: Brian finally surrenders to Justin’s wishes… 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended… 

**Surrender…**

The feel of the cold wind across my face, and the spray of snow chills me to the bone. But as I look into his shining eyes I know we finally made it. He looks so happy as he snowboards past me. I feel the thrill of the rush in the pit of my stomach as he smiles his sunshine smile back at me.

Who would have thought that Vermont could make him so happy? I finally surrendered to all his demands, and I’m not even all that frightened by the marriage certificate.  
After all if it makes him happy…

The End


End file.
